Any communication or sharing through the cloud will require any party involved to have convenient and reliable access to the public keys of any other parties that the first party may be communicating with, or the public keys of any service providers. In addition, it may be necessary for that party to have convenient and reliable access to the revocation status of these public keys. There are a variety of solutions that provide directories for looking up these public keys, and then associating attributes such as identities, authorization and roles to those keys. These include X.500 directories, enterprise and cloud directories provided by cloud vendors such as Microsoft and Google. However for business and other reasons there is a trend for these vendors to develop their own silos of solutions that use technologies specific to their business interests. This trend is likely to grow as technologies proliferate. There is a need to create and deploy ‘meta directories’ that can straddle multiple silos of directories that may use disparate technologies and/or be geographically located in disparate locations. These ‘meta directories’ need to be constructed in a manner that enhances the convenience of getting access to the aggregate data, but to also improve the reliability and security such that there is a lower likelihood of these ‘meta directories’ making mistakes or introducing additional threats.
It is desirable to have methods, systems and apparatuses for an originator to publish an attestation of a statement.